Captured rewritten
by Draconis Riddle
Summary: Keep writing the old one, or stop with the old one and start with this one. You guys pick. The one you review/favorite the most i will continue doing
1. The Prologue

~Prologue

Sitting in a dim lighted room, where some of the cold air leaked through the cracks in the walls, I watched the fireflies dance in the field at night. A field that which was more like a sea of golden brown, when the sunrises, that stretch out as far as I could see from this window. Placing my hand on the bare cold window, I heard a soft moaning sound coming from behind me, I didn't dare look behind me- for I already knew it was the red headed witch that I shared a room with. Ginny. I knew that she was still asleep, there was no way possible for her to be up still this late.

Then again- why am I still up in the hours that dawn should be breaking in? Was it because thoughts and knowledge have finally taken over and made me think as much as possible, or the fact I was about ready to leave the Burrow for good? Never to return for the angry remarks for my leaving, the hexes and the un-wanting feeling. That un-wanting feeling that I have now.

Being the brightest witch of my age didn't mean anything. Being muggle-born did have a meaning where I'm surrounded by purebloods and a few half bloods. I already knew Mrs. Weasley only acts kind to me, to be closer to Harry. Fred and George, the jokesters of the place and where I could find console in them when I am in need and cant go to Harry- knowing Ron would be at his side. Sighing at this fact, I also knew that some of the order members didn't at all like me being around Harry, only makes him a bigger target that he already is because of my blood.

Rubbing my legs, I looked around the grim bedroom where Ginny laid in her bed. Her school trunk at the foot of her bed, as mine was shirk and placed in a bag that lay besides me on the casement. Walking back to my side of the room, I should say Ginny's, I placed a note on the made bed. Looking at the room again, before I open the window. Fingers of golden rays started to stretch out into the night sky. Signaling that I had to leave now or not leave at all.

"Good-bye Ginny" I whisper as I fell out of the window, where my eyes started to burn with un-wanting tears as I softly landed on my feet. Gripping onto my bag's strap and wand before waving it towards the window to close and lock it back up.

The fact that hit me harder in the heart than in the mind was now, I have nowhere to go. For I already sent my parents off to Australia, with no memories of the life that they did have, but with ones I alter with. _Come on Granger, there's no time for crying. Save it for when you're further away from the Burrow,_ I thought. Which at all didn't help, for I knew the tears that I held back already started pouring out and sliding down my cheek.

The sun started to stretch out even more with in the sky as it started breaking the night sky up, and bringing the blue skies with it. What felt like hours, but only mere minutes after the sun started to show it's self, loud popping and cracking noises came from behind, both sides and in front of me. Blocking anyway out that I could escape._ You should of thought of learning how to Apparition last year,_ I thought to myself as I also mentally kick my arse for it.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we found. A little Mudblood. And no doubt that it's Potter's Mudblood as well. So, where is Potter anyways? Did he kick you out once he knew you had no more meaning to him?" Said the figure dressed in all black, with a silver mask on. I didn't need Ron to tell me that was a Malfoy. His voice said so it's self, from the many encounters I had with the man. It was hard to forget a voice like that.

"What pleasure is it meeting you out here Mr. Malfoy." I snorted, making sure that he knew I wasn't afraid of him. Folding my arms in front of me, I looked around. _One….three….six.. seven death eaters and a Malfoy_, I thought.

"Don't be smart with me, Mudblood."

"Who says I'm trying to be smart? We all know that you have an IQ of a ferret." Giggling at what I said only made Malfoy even more angry and annoyed. I also heard some laughter coming from the Death Eaters as well.

"Know your place filthy Mudblood." He growled.

"I will, when hell freezes over and you're a ferret."

I knew I shouldn't have said that, but either way I knew I was dead. By his hand or by Voldemort's. Rolling my eyes at him, watching him as he kept on growling and pointing his wand at me.

"Is there a reason why we're both wasting our time or aren't you just going to kill me and get it over with?" I ask, almost annoyed with Malfoy and the amount of time he has wasted on both our parts. I knew I wasn't even a good 2 miles away from the Burrow. And I knew if Ginny or Fred looked out their bedroom window- they could see this and try to save me. Starring him down and many of his other Death Eaters, I heard shouts behind us. I froze within my place, as I felt my heart beating faster.

"You're coming with us willingly, or would you like to see your friends suffer if you don't," he finally hissed at me as he started to walk towards me. I turned around, facing the backs of the Death Eaters that stood behind me, with their wands out and pointing towards three red heads. I felt a tear escape from my eyes.

"I-I'll go with you, just don't hurt them." I said as he wrapped his hand around my arm, gripping it tightly. I watched as my friends, my true friends stopped in horror, as I knew they watched me apparating with them.

Pushed down onto my knees, I heard laughter coming from all angles and corners from the room I was in. No doubt in my mind that I was going to be torture and then killed. Torture for the knowledge about the Order and Harry and then killed for my blood status and that I'm best friends, or I think I was, with the Boy-Who-Lived. As I started to stand up, I brush off the dirt and stood face to face with the only man that I hated more than anything else.

Voldemort.

The laughter stop as they saw I showed no fear for the man before me. Was he a man or was he a monster? Where am I to judge him? I almost had every right to judge him as he judge me. Starring into those dark red eyes of his, he was rather a good foot or two taller than me, which made him looking down at me.

The room was quite, to quite for my comfort. _What were his plans_, I thought as I continue to stare at him. As he did with me. I could feel his Death Eaters eyes on us. Picking me apart and wondering what their 'Lord' was going to do with me.

"Hello Voldemort." I said, my voice was firm, for there was no fear with in it.

"Hello Mud blood." He said before he gotten closer, his mouth barely an inch away, whispering, "Welcome home."

I stood frozen. What did he mean welcome home? He started to laugh at my discomfort before turning his back on me and waving his hand towards Malfoy and someone else. Who took the pleasure of dragging me to another door, where I screamed and kicked in horror of what they were about to do to me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

What I learned from the Order was never give up any piece of information about the Order or about the chosen one. Right about now, I could care less about the Order. I would tell them every piece of information I knew about the Order to stop the pain they were causing me. But to lose the trust of my only dear friend, I wouldn't risk it.

Their laughter faded soon after the first couple rounds of crucio on me. I screamed, and screamed and screamed. My body ached and felt like all my bones had been broken. I lay there in front of them, numb and lifeless. My voice was horse and raw.

Thinking about Hogwarts kept my mind at bay from all the pain, the old book smell from the library, the smell of pine from the forbidden forest, the talking ghost and paintings…

Then the next round of crucio came. I didn't recognize the voice, but the pain that came from that person was too much. Somehow my voice had come back, only to come as a scream of horror, so did my tears. The pain had stop, but the laughter kept growing, making me rethink of the number of people in the room, first I thought there were only two people on this cold, dim lighted room. But I guess I didn't scan the room very well.

"W-what do… Y-you want?.." I struggle to get out, stuttering a few times trying to look up at the foul beast who took the pleasure of causing this much pain, more than I felt from anyone else. Bellatrix crucio felt nothing like this, comparing the two- her crucio felt like someone taking a pin to your foot, but this persons felt like being torn to pieces.

"Your cooperation" the voice hiss, kneeling down on one knee, as he grab hold of my hair yanking my head up wards to stare into the nothing but darkness their hood caused- giving me the benefit of the doubt not to look into their eyes.

"W-why would I c-cooperate with you?"

"Why wouldn't you? Oh yes, because the Order has driven into your head that you would rather die with the information that you have than live and tell the enemy everything that they are planning against." He snorted letting my head go, only to have fail at catching my self before my face hit the floor. I gasp at the sudden pain that now have taken place with in my head and out. "Bellatrix, Draco leave."

"But my lord!" I heard her ignorant voice cry out, "I would take care of the Mudblood." My stomach turned at that statement, but I couldn't think why I would be scare of her, she didn't have the power that the monster had, not even a fourth of it.

"Leave" his voice held no mercy and no patients towards her. With out another word from her, I heard her footsteps, the soft tapping noise of her heels against the floor. But Draco's I didn't hear at all. 'Quick and quite like a snake,' I thought as I heard the door close behind them leaving me here alone with the monster himself. I couldn't even begin to think of what he wanted before he shouted the curse again at me.

Whatever movement I could of done before, I couldn't anymore. I felt paralyzed and the pleasure he took out of this all. I couldn't tell if I was losing blood or not from the wounds Bellatrix caused physically. If he didn't kill me, I would die of blood lose. But I couldn't pick which one would be better.

"Ready to talk, Mudblood?"

"I-I will never cooperate with a monster like you!"

"Poor choice of words. I rather not kill the brightest witch of this age, but I will make you cooperate."

"W-what's in it for you i-if I did?" I couldn't believe of what I was saying to this monster. Of course I didn't want to die, but I bloody damn knew I didn't want to join his side.

"The brains behind the Order, making you more of a excellent spy than Severus is right now, since the Order doesn't trust him any longer now that Dumbledore is dead," I swear I heard him sigh at what he said about Dumbledore, "not to mention the knowledge you still seek out to learn."

"N-never" I said, I didn't want to hear what he was saying, maybe my head was playing tricks on me from the injury he caused to my head. "No what you do to me, I will never join you. So why don't you just kill me already."

I could have bitten my tongue, I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave my parents the way that they are now, with out any knowledge of the daughter that they had. But I didn't want to be at this monster's side, torturing people muggles and muggle born and then killing them.

Then I started to think of all the possibilities I could help the Order with the information he was willing to give me. But then, what will happen to me going to Hogwarts? Will I be force to get the mark as Malfoy did?

So many thoughts were going through my mind. Before I knew it, he brought his wand to my face; no one had to look at his face nor eyes to know he held no mercy for me. But then he drew his wand back, only to slap me hard across the face hissing angrily. Without even saying a word, he flick his wand towards me, making me fly into the wall that was about 10 feet away. My body slammed hard and loud against the wall, only to then have his hands around my neck.

"You will change your mind Mudblood." He hissed as he tightens his grip, only holding his grip, till I started to gasp for air, as I felt light headed, to then realize that he had let go of my neck. "I won't use magic on you to change your mind. But you will soon change your mind during the course of events that soon come."

With those last words he said, he left the room. Leaving me alone to think, or to go try to escapee. But I was into much pain to think anymore. I feel to the cold floor, only then to close my eyes and slumber took over me.


End file.
